DigiDestined
by colorfurr101
Summary: The new group of DigiDestined, who are all girls
1. Beginning

Alright so hey this is our first story! It's Digimon haha. Alright so we will be getting started on our other story sometime this week...so yep.

Alright, these are the new DigiDestined, and it's the first group of all girls. Their names and ages are right here:

Alaina/Lani Renee Shinsetsu- 13

Gracie/Grace Ann Shinsetsu-12

Alyssa/Alice Denise Kiseki-13

Anna/Anne Leigh Kiseki-12

Bobbie/Bee Rayanne Kanji-13

Angel/Ange Love Ai-13

Alright here we go!

Chapter 1: Beginning

* * *

><p>Alaina Shinsetsu woke up. It was 7:30. She began getting dressed, it was the first day back to school. A new school. She had just moved to Japan from America. She brushed her light brown hair. She looked into the mirror, and added a tad of white eye-shadow, when she open her eyes again, her blue eyes were even brighter. She smiled, satisfied, and got dressed. She was dressed in a spaghetti strap that was blue, and yellow shorts, and green flats. She smiled when her younger sister, Gracie walked in.<p>

"Hi, Grace." She smiled.

Gracie giggled.

"Hey, sis. We should eat." She smiled. Alaina nodded, and they ran downstairs. This was going to be a good, normal year. Or so she thought.

**At Alyssa's**

Alyssa Kiseki tossed and turned in her bed, when her younger sister came jumping on it. Alyssa then rolled off her bed, and onto the floor. Alyssa groaned.

"Nice way of waking me up, Anna."Alyssa smiled at her sister. Anna smiled, and helped her older sister up. Alyssa brushed her light orange hair, and looked at herself in the mirror, her green eyes had lightened over the summer, and become brighter. She got dressed in light blue spaghetti strap, and a black skirt. She put on her black and blue plaid flats. Anna's bright red hair glinted in the now rising sun. Alyssa smiled at her sister. Alyssa was jealous of her younger sister because she was so beautiful, but she was happy for her, and glad to be her sister.

"Wanna help me make my bed?" Alyssa asked.

"Sorry Alice, but I just remembered, I had to feed the cat." Anna said, running out of Alyssa's room.

Alyssa went to her door and laughed.

"We don't even own a cat!" She giggled.

"Then I'll go find one!" Anna had shouted back. Alyssa rolled her eyes and made her bed on her own.

**At Bobbie's house**

Bobbie Kanji was already up. The tomboy had to wear skirts this year. She sighed, and put on her skirt, and shirt, and pulled on her flats. She brushed her messy, black hair, and looked deep into her own chocolate brown eyes in the mirror. People always said they were beautiful, she never saw why. She just shrugged it off, and walked downstairs, leaving her bed messy. She ate her breakfast and walked out the house.

"I'm going to school!" She yelled to her parents as she walked out.

**At Angel's house**

Angel Ai was already up. She brushed her long, light blonde hair, and added blue eye shadow to her eyes, when she opened them, her grey eyes looked the same. She didn't care. She put on her plaid skirt, and her plaid spaghetti strap, then pulled on her plaid flats. All pink and green. She brushed her hair again, then walked out of her room, and downstairs. She had a yogurt for breakfast.

"Darling, wouldn't you like some eggs or toast?" Her mother asked her. Angel stared at her.

"Um no. They make you fat." She said, getting up and walking out. "Anyways, I'm off to school, see ya."

**Outside of their homes**

They had all lived beside each other. Alyssa and Alaina, who had just met, were talking. Gracie and Anna were doing the same. Bobbie was walking with Alyssa and Alaina, listening to their conversation, talking only when needed. Angel walked behind them. All of a sudden she began laughing.

"What?" Bobbie asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just you have a boy name, and you look kinda stupid." Angel smiled.

Bobbie clinched her hands into fist.

"And you look like a cheap, retarded Whore." Bobbie said. None of them knew what it meant, neither had Bobbie, she had heard people use it before in sentences like that, though.

Angel walked ahead of them, pulling out her phone and looking the word up, she threw her phone down when the result came back.

Suddenly, there was a huge light, and little beams came down, there was pink, purple, green, yellow, blue, and orange. The lights when directly in front of them, and into their hands. When the lights disappeared, in their hands were little devices. Alyssa's was green, Alaina's was blue, Gracie's was yellow, Anna's was orange, Bobbie's purple, and Angel's was pink.

"What are these?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, stupid-" Bobbie began, but before they could say anything, the ground had opened up, and they fell in.

**In the Digiworld**

Alyssa's P.O.V

I stared in amazement at the space I had just landed in, my younger sister, Anna, was beside me. A few feet away was Alaina and Gracie.

"What happened?" Gracie asked.

"Forget what happened, where are we?" I asked, rubbing my bottom, which I had roughly landed on.

I stood up, and looked around. The thing that was in my hand was going off, and kept pointing south. I shrugged. Soon, Bobbie and 'Barbie' showed up. The beeping was getting on my nerves.

"Guys, follow me." I said, and we began walking.

* * *

><p>Well tell us what you think!<p> 


	2. Digimon

Here you go.

Chapter 2: Digimon

* * *

><p>(3rd person)<p>

Alyssa was leading the line, with Anna behind her. It was Anna, Gracie, Alaina, Bobbie, then Angel.

They had been walking for a while. Then they came to a cave. They walked in, and walked a little further, then they saw something. It was golden, and shaped somewhat like a temple, but not shaped like one at the same time. It had something that was shaped like feet on it. It had a weird symbol on it. Alyssa looked back to others, who shrugged, all but Angel. Angel rolled her eyes, and pushed Alyssa out of the way. She tried to pick up the egg, but couldn't. Alyssa shoved her out of the way, and picked it up. It lifted with no problem. Alyssa stuck out her tongue. There was a light, green, then when it died down, their was a weird looking Animal in mid-air. It was fluffy and white, but had pink ears, and legs, and small, pink tail. It smiled, and tackled Alyssa.

"Hi, beholder of the digivice of miracles!" It smiled.

"H-hi." Alyssa said, getting up, and holding it. "You're kinda cute." She smiled.

The digimon smiled back.

"I'm Xiaomon." It said, "And I'm a digimon."

"What's a digimon?" Alyssa asked.

"A digital monster." Xiaomon smiled. Alyssa smiled back, and they all exited the cave. Then their was another beeping noise. Alyssa looked at Alaina who was looking at her devise.

Alyssa smiled, and Alaina led them to another cave. They all walked in, and it was a lot smaller. They hadn't had to walk but two steps to be in front of the other digi-egg. Alyssa smiled at Alaina. Alaina looked at the small thing in front of her. It was shaped sort of like a pink flower, and it had the same symbol all over it. When she picked it up, it rose with no difficulty. When the blue light disappeared, a round, thing with pointed ears, and long tail was seen. It was a yellow color, and it had stripe designs on its tail that were purple, and the end of it's tail was purple.

"Hello, beholder of the digivice of Kindness, I am Nyaromon." It smiled.

"Wow." Alaina breathed, as Nyaromon jumped into her arms. Xiaomon had climbed onto Alyssa's shoulder. Alaina smiled at Nyaromon.

"I'm Alaina." She smiled.

They had left that cave, as well. There was more beeping, and Anna and Grace giggled.

"Our turn!" They said out loud, going the same way. They had led the others to a temple. It was pretty small. They walked in, and looked at the digieggs. Two of them in the same place.

"Look at the back of your devices, and that would be the symbol on the egg you should move." Xiaomon said.

They did, and switched places, and then lifted the eggs.

Their was a yellow light, and an orange one. When it cleared, their were two new digimon. One had the body of one of those things of pacman but the head was round, and had three horns on it, it was brown. The other was was round, with stubby little feet, and long, skinny ears. It was all white.

"Hello, beholder of the digivice of Sincerity." The brown one said to Anna, then tackled her. "I'm Kokomon."

"Hi beholder of the digivice of knowledge." The white one said. "I'm Tokomon."

They had exited the temple and walked a little while before the next devise went off. It was Bobbie's. They walked to a spot in the forest, and their was the fifth egg.

Bobbie was about to try, but Angel pushed her.

"Look, I'm not gonna find my egg last, this has to be mine!" Angel said, she tried, and fell on her bottom in the process. Bobbie kicked her out the way and lifted the egg. The light was purple. When it cleared, their was another digimon. This was was round, with fat stubby feet, and had leaf like things growing out of it's head. It was yellow and green.

"Hello, beholder of the digivice of reliability. I'm Tanemon." The digimon smiled.

"Ha!" Angel yelled. "The only thing you can rely on her about it having bad hair."

Bobbie ignored the comment, while Tanemon glared at her. Angel's devise went off, and she led them to a beach. This was the last egg. It had a symbol that looked kind of like a heart. Angel picked it up, shouting 'Yay' when it lifted. There was a pink light. When it cleared, there was the last digimon. It was small, and had a round body, with stubby legs, and long ears, it had a bushy tail that had purple striped, and the rest was brown except for the red spot above it's eyes.

"Hello, I'm Kyaromon, beholder of the digivice of love." It said, causing the others to laugh.

"What!" Angel snapped.

"Oh it's just that you're not really loving or lovable so how are you the beholder of the digivice of love?" Alyssa laughed. Angel growled and they all sat down, letting the digimon rest.

This was gonna be a long day of exploring.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	3. Growlmon

Chapter 3: Growlmon

* * *

><p>Alyssa P.O.V<p>

We were just sitting there. Xiaomon was arguing with Nyaromon. I sighed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Their should be eight Digidestined! Not six." Nyaromon said.

"And we're arguing about whether or not we'll find them." Xiaomon said. I nodded.

"Well, please quit arguing, you're all giving me a headache." Angel said.

I rolled my eyes.

Kokomon and Anna were both asleep. I had Anna's head on my lap, and she was holding him. I smiled at my sister. Tokomon and Gracie were snacking on Gracie's lunch, the one she'd packed for school. Koromon and Angel were talking, and Alaina and Tanemon looked pretty wiped out. I smiled at them, then I heard a few screams, Anna and Kokomon shot straight up, and looked in the direction of the noise. A small digimon was running towards us. Xiaomon tapped air twice, and a screen came up. He pointed the screen to the digimon, and an image and words showed up.

_Calumon, and energetic digimon who's ears shrink when his fun is ruined. He does not have any attacks, but when he uses his move, shining digivolution, be prepared for your digimon to move to the mega level!_

Calumon ran to me.

"Hide me!" He said. I heard a loud thud, and there, in front of me was a red digimon, pretty dang big, and he looked kinda like a dinosaur. He had sharp claws, and a long, thin tail.

_Growlmon, a champion level digimon, watch out for his attack, Pyro Blaster, it'll turn you into barbecue!_

Angel screamed and hid behind Bobbie. Bobbie sighed, and side stepped.

"Make us digivolve!" Xiaomon yelled.

"How?" Alaina asked.

"Use the digivice, yell your digimon's name, and then say 'armor digivolve'" Tanemon said.

We nodded and took out our devices.

"ARMOR DIGIVOLVE!" We all yelled.

"Xiaomon, armor digivolve to Labramon!" Xiaomon yelled.

"Tanemon, armor digivolve to Palmon!" Tanemon yelled.

"Kokomon, armor digivolve to Lopmon!"

"Tokomon, armor digivolve to Patamon!"

"Nyaromon, armor digivolve to Gatomon!"

"Koromon, armor digivolve to Agumon!"

They were all so much bigger. I smiled. Calumon shook it's head.

"No, no! It's not enough!" He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's just..not enough!" He repeated. I held him tighter, and we watched.

"RetrieverG!" Labramon yelled, using his attack, which was a powerful bark, it hadn't even fazed Growlmon.

"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon yelled, scratching the Growlmon, only to be knocked off.

"Wing Slap!" Patamon yelled, releasing a powerful wind from it's ears.

"Tiny twister!" Lopmon yelled, a small tornado forming.

"Pepper Breathe!" Agumon yelled, as he released a tiny ball of fire from his mouth.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon yelled, releasing a long line of fire from his mouth, and hitting all of our digimon.

"Oh no!" I yelled.

"I can't take this!" Calumon yelled. "Shining digivolution!" He yelled, lights hit all of our digimon.

"Labramon, armor digivolve to AncientSphinxmon!" Labramon yelled. There was a grey and gold digimon in front of me with gold wings. I climbed on his back.

"Gatomon, armor digivolve to Magnadramon!" Their was a pink digimon, with a long body like a snake where Gatomon used to stand. Alaina got on her back.

"Patamon, digivolve to Seraphimon!" Their was a man form, with a lot of armor in front of us. He had gold wings. He helped Gracie on his back.

"Lopmon, armor digivolve to Cherubimon!" There was a long, pink, skinny form of a bunny.

"Agumon, armor digivolve to WarGreymon!" There was another dragon looking digimon in front of us.

"Palmon, armor digivolve to Rosemon!" There was a woman form in front of us, she had a rose for hair, and had wings, and a torn whip. She grabbed Bobbie, and put her on her back.

Calumon climbed on Ancientsphinxmon's back, and I grabbed him.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

"Rose spear!" Rosemon yelled, her whip flying from her hand, and hitting the Growlmon.

"Necro Eclipse!" AncientSphinxmon yelled, and it went dark, and lights shot out from everywhere, and hit the Growlmon.

"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon yelled, forming a tornado made of fire. It hit the Growlmon, head on.

"Fire of the seven stars!" Seraphimon yelled, it went night time, and stars shot out at the Growlmon.

"Holy hug!" Cherubimon yelled, a thunder cloud appeared, and lightning strikes shot down onto Growlmon.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon yelled, as a huge ball of fire shot out, and hit the Growlmon.

The Growlmon burst into tiny particles of dust, and when we were all on the ground, and everyone was off the flying digimon's back, they all went back to the in-training stages.

"How are we gonna get home?" Alaina asked.

"I can show you!" Calumon said, flying away. We laughed and followed him. There was some type of computer.

"Show your digivice to it." He said.

Angel went first, holding Koromon. Then Bobbie, and Tanemon. Then Gracie and Tokomon. Then Alaina, and Nyaromon. Then Anna and Kokomon. I looked at Calumon, he looked sad.

I smiled, and grabbed him, and Xiaomon, and we were gone. It was a series of colors around us, and then we were at my house. Everyone.

I giggled.

"Alright, first I'll make them a bed in the closet." I said, making two beds. "Now we can focus on finding the last two Digidestined."

Just then my two younger sisters, twins, walked in. They were only two. Their hazel eyes lit up.

"What are them?" Marly asked.

"Can we have they?" Mayly asked.

"No sweety, and it's them." I said, they nodded.

"You can play with them though." I smiled. "Just be gentle."

Marly and Mayly nodded, and grabbed Calumon, and Xiaomon.

Calumon's eyes lit up.

"Them." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They are the last two, I have the devices, look." He said.

Two Digivices were glowing. One was black, the other was white.

The black one was Marly's and the white one was Mayly's. Alaina and I looked at each other.

"We have to find their partners!" Calumon yelled.

"It's dangerous if we don't!" Tanemon agreed.

We all nodded. And we showed them how to get into the Digiworld, and there we were again.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


End file.
